Who We Were
'''Who We Were' is the first episode of the first season of 'Scorpion. It is the first episode of the series overall.' Plot Kyle and Veronica enter new territory. Hardened by their time on the road, what they are about to meet could change their lives forever. Synopsis A reanimated Mac wanders through the woods, a peculiar-shaped brand on the back of his neck. An arrow flies through the air and embeds in his skull, killing him. It is revealed the shooter is Kyle: older, visibly hardened by survival, barefoot and now wielding a bow and arrow. He spots a second walker and takes it down with his bow. Veronica appears alongside him and complements his shooting. She then moves forward and kills a second walker with a wooden stake. She sees a derelict building on the other side of a ruined road and decides that they should check it out in the morning. She builds a fire just as a cold wind passes through. Kyle complains about the cold, with Veronica returning that it will be colder up north. He remarks about their previous two excursions north, both of which failed. Veronica says they will spend one more day in the area before they move back up north. In the night, they are attacked by a cluster of walkers, sending them deep into the woods and into a river, where they are separated. Kyle wakes up later on the river bank, freezing and alone. He calls out and attracts several walkers. Although he takes them all out with his broken knife, he is stung on the hand by a scorpion. He becomes delirious and walks into the forest. He wanders through the woods as the venom courses through his veins, his groans of pain attracting walkers. He collapses and tries to crawl away, but a walker forces itself on top of him. He is almost bitten until he is rescued by two men clad in armour wielding swords and shields. They pick Kyle up and carry him off. Kyle wakes up in a bed in a strange room. He picks the lock on the door and enters the hallway, hearing the distant noise of activity. He hears footsteps and prepares to attack, before one of the two men who rescued him approaches. He introduces himself as Sam, but requests he is called Oakskin. He gives Kyle a tour of their community, named the Castle, and explains its origins as an orphanage. During their tour, Kyle is reunited with Veronica. He is ordered to the clinic, where he meets Lucy. She looks over his injuries, as well as the callouses on his feet. He tells her about his experiences in the apocalypse, including the journey to Kansas City, his torture at the hands of John, the loss of his brother Hector, and the separation of him and Veronica from the rest of the group. Snakeeyes, a guard for the community, enters the clinic and orders Kyle to follow him. Kyle is introduced to Oliver, the leader of the community and nicknamed Galahad. He explains he is the leader of a core group called the Knighthood and that they make decisions for the community. He demands to know what the pair can bring to their home, before Alec, a younger member of the Castle, cries out that walkers are approaching the fence. Kyle grabs his bow and heads out to help. He saves several members of the Knighthood, including Sam, Oliver and Lucy, demonstrating his agility and acrobatic fighting style. Galahad thanks him for his aid and complements his skill, saying that Kyle and Veronica have earned their place. Kyle and Veronica sit down with the Knighthood and eat dinner. Oliver asks Kyle and Veronica about their experiences, as well as how they came into the area. In the morning, Kyle and Veronica meet with the Knighthood, where they are given the nicknames "Scorpion" and "Boudica" respectively. Galahad orders Kyle to head out with Sam and Snakeeyes to check the nets down by the river. When Kyle, Sam and Snakeeyes arrive at the river, they discover both banks are covered with bodies, noticing each has been executed; Sam and Snakeeyes believe the murders were committed by "them". Kyle asks who "they" are but receives no answer from Sam or Snakeeyes. He notices a symbol scratched into the ground which is identical to those he has seen on walkers in the area. Snakeeyes asks Kyle if he killed any of these walkers, and expresses anger and distress when Kyle says he has. Walkers approach, biting Snakeeyes repeatedly. Kyle and Sam are forced to flee as Snakeyes is disembowelled. He crawls to a log, where a figure approaches him and points a revolver in his face. The figure asks him "join or die?" in a shallow, cold voice. Snakeeyes, who seems to recognise the figure, tells them to piss off before the figure instantly shoots him in the face. Credits Starring: * Kyle Granger * Veronica * Sam * Oliver Deaths * Mac (zombified) * Snakeeyes Trivia * First appearance of Sam * First appearance of Oliver * First appearance of Lucy * First appearance of Alec * First (and last) appearance of Snakeeyes * First appearance of Jessica Rehn * First appearance of the Castle Category:'Scorpion' Category:Season 1 ('Scorpion') Category:Series Premieres